Famous Players
The following is a list of famous players across 2b2t. If their are any famous players without a page, please feel free to add. 2010-2012 * HauseMaster - Hausemaster is the owner of 2b2t. Due to the server's nature as an anarchy server, he rarely gets online and leaves the server on its own. Some memes and conspiracies make people believe that Hausemaster is not the owner of the server. This is due to the fact that there is almost no actual confirmed information about him, anyone who would use his Minecraft account and has access to the server files would be indistinguishable. * Offtopia - Was one of the high-ranking members of Judge's group. * Popbob - One of the most famous griefers in 2b2t history, for his use of the Thunder Hack and being an autistic faggot. * policemike55 - Is known for being on of the oldest still active players on 2b2t. * TheJudgeHolden - TheJudgeHolden is famous for his 2b2t comic that told his experiences while he was on the server. * Jaang - The builder of the Valley of Wheat, one of the largest public farms on the server. * DemonElite119 * xarviar - Well known shitposter and spammer who managed to stay relevant by latching himself to actually relevant players and bases. * xcc2 - Member of Passie Town and the gatekeeper of NFE, the "first" sanctuary. * x0XP - Highly known for griefing the first 1mil base and causing chrisleighton to leave. If he said he was going to find and grief your base, 9 times out of 10 he did. * Kinorana - Known for being a merchant on 2b2t and for causing the Map Crisis of 2017, previously known as the blacksmith of 2b2t during Valkyria era. Quit after removal of Veteran queue. * Drewbookman - 4channer(?) who hates Valkyria. Griefed multiple large bases (unlike Popbob who was griefing small stuff). Often percieved as the embodiement of entropy by Valkyrians and new players. * 0xymoron - 0xymoron is a lover of 2b2t history. He explores monuments and also griefs some bases. * Luke2thebun - An infamous griefer, most notably griefed 2k2k and Passie town. 2013-2015 * Jared2013 - Notorious Griefer and autist. * Sato86 - One of the founding members of Valkyria, proclaimed "legendary" by several newfags. Created the 2b2t timeline. * Fit - Also known as FitMC or silentpedro. A youtuber, member of various bases, the leader of Team Veteran during the Rusher War, and a massive jew. Used to be a member of Valkyria. * James Rustles - One of the most well-known 2b2t historians. He has a blog . * DocSmurf - Leader of reclusive group of builders that created the great tree. * Coltsnid - a mid-fag who joined in 2014. he is known for founding The Vortex Coalition in 2015, along with AmericanOreo. * Torogadude - A former 2b2t Youtuber who fought during the Rusher War. Also a member of the 4th Reich. Has stopped making 2b2t related content. * Rustle_League - One of the founders of the Kool Kids Klub. Only player of 2b2t actually confirmed to have gone to rehab. * Babbaj - Made dealing damage possible with the first large crystal detonation. * 0x22 - Creator of the Future Client . * Oremonger - Known for his greifing of bases with obscene images. Caused massive red-stone lag in 2013-2015. * SmackAttack86 -2b2t Youtuber who tours bases and makes videos out of them. Used to work for James Rustles. Also happens to be one of the most hated and despised players on 2b2t. Commonly mistaked for a newfag even though he's a midfag, probably because nobody even knew who he was until 2017 when he gained notoriety. Quit after getting doxxed. * Byrnsy - 2013 player best known for starting the Nether Highway Group 2016-2017 * xTurtle - A Youtuber who's cheats on well-known Minecraft servers. Leader of The Turtles, a fagtion where 0 (documented) members continue to play 2b2t in 2018. * LandonMC - Landon is a Minecraft Youtuber with 500,000 subscribers who was hacked by "the Fourth Incursion",. This led to TheCampingRusher stripping off Toro's veteran queue . His account is currently bed-trapped. * AgentGB * AntVenom - A Minecraft Youtuber that focuses on minecraft mechanics and creations (rather than the cancer that TheCampingRusher or DanTDM spews). He created a video in 2017 talking about 2b2t, however no video came. On 4/3/2018, he finally created a video regarding to 2b2t: The Face of Anarchy. Ever since, he now logs on every few days. * TheCampingRusher - Jewtuber that started it all. * Tim McNukepants * NedaT * CorruptedUnicorn - A sad teenager way outside his league. * BarrenDome - One of the more known 2b2t youtubers. * Hermeticlock - Founder of the Spawn Masons. * ElRichMC 2018 - ??? *PopularMMOs Unknown Join Dates * csisDustin - Has the longest playing time on server, last time seen in 2016 Category:2b2t Category:People Category:Players Category:Lists